Marionette
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: Yeah. It's a short one-shot. So what happens if you get turned into a marionette? I really have no idea, but his is just some humor story i thought of. I hope you enjoy and i'll see you soon!


**Hello everyone! This is just a oneshot. I hope you like it. Rate and review and all that good stuff. I will see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**Marionette**

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screeched as she fell to the ground behind green smoke.

"Hahaha! This will be a great show!" The dark Mage laughed.

"Lucy!" Her teammates screamed. They finished fighting their opponent and rushed to her side.

"Where are you?" Erza asked the air. Nearby, came the sound of wood clashing and a small grunt.

"Over here Erza. I think something is wrong, I can't move." Came Lucy's voice. Erza jumped to Lucy's side and found... Uh oh.

"Lucy. Don't panic." Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded furiously... Or tried to. "You got turned into a... *cough* marionette."

Lucy froze and screamed," What?!" she thrashed her arms and legs around but couldn't move.

Erza requipped a mirror and showed it to her. In her reflection was a six inch marionette. With clear strings and two wooden crosses on either side of her. She was made of wood. Lucy wore a blue tutu and a white, leotard underneath. She wore pink tights and ballet shoes. Her hair was tied into twin pigtails wrapped in large white bows. She also has small white bows on her shoes, wrists, and ankles. On her neck was a silver necklace with her miniaturized keys. Her face had bright pink blush, bubblegum lipstick, and blue eyeliner.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! This is terrible!" She screamed.

"Stop screaming Lucy!" Erza enforced. "We'll turn you back to normal soon." Erza picker her up and placed her on her palm.

"Wow Lucy, you're so tiny!" Happy said, while flying over. The cat grabbed the crosses and moved her limbs around. He laughed.

"Hahahahahaha! Lucy!" Natsu and Gray laughed.

"It's! Not! Funny!" Lucy yelled while being bounced around by Happy.

Erza sent the mages death glares and they immediately froze. She took the little puppet and delicately placed her in her palm.

"We will get our money and go to the guild to figure this out." She stated.

They went to the client's house and took the reward. Then they started to go back to the guild.

"We are back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked open the door to the guild. Everyone turned their heads to the mages.

"Where is Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

They rushed to her side and discretely showed Lucy and her miniaturized figure. Her eyes widened as she looked at her tiny friend. "I'll go look in the library for books. Don't let anyone else see her." With that said, the bookworm rushed to the library.

After minutes full of shoving people away, Levy rushed back to the table with a pile of books. She plopped them on the table and picked out her magic glasses. She moved her was from looking to Lucy and then to the books. After a few more minutes, she shut the last book, and looked to the five with a satisfied expression.

"Well?" Gray asked. "How do we get her back to normal?"

Levy giggled and began to whisper into Lucy's ear. Her eyes widened and she groaned with her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Pu...puppet show." Lucy said as she fainted.

Levy cackled and she explained. They would have to put on a puppet show in front of fifty people. They began writting and making props.

When Lucy woke up, she was presented with a piece of paper, twice her size. "Lu-chan," Levy began,"read the lines, and we will do the rest okay?" Nervously, Lucy nodded and she was being picked up by the strings, by Happy once again.

Happy floated towards a small stage. She groaned again.

"Everyone!" Erza shouted. All of the mages immediately quieted down. "We are going to put on a puppet show. Watch it." She commanded. Everyone looked at her with confusion written on their faces as looked to the small stage.

The red curtains parted and revealed a small stage with a meadow painted in the background. There was a small castle painted as well. Then, Lucy was bounced onto the stage. All of the guild members bursted into laughter as well as Natsu and Gray. Lucy couldn't help a smile as she felt so ridiculous.

"Hmmm. What shall I do today? No one in the castle wants to be near me. I'm so bored." Lucy pouted and Happy moved her arms in a crossed position.

Then, a fairy puppet floated in. Levy was its master. "If you think that, why won't you come with me. I will show you a magical place, and you will be happy forever!" The smaller puppet moved around a magic wand.

"Really? Does a place like that exist?" She said with excitement.

"Of course it does!" The fairy replied.

The puppet show was about a princess who hated the castle life and left with a fairy to a magical place full of happiness and joy. She found best friends who stood up for her whenever she needed them. She realized it was based on her own life.

"...and lived happily ever after! The end!" said Lucy as happy made her now.

Everyone was clapping, a few were ...crying? And everyone else was just smiling. "Woooo!" was shouted from different directions. Somehow it turned into another fight. Oh fairy tail.

"Oomf!" Lucy yelled as she landed on the floor. The little stage broke under her. She slowly picked herself up and found she was back to her normal self.

Then she realized she was wearing a blue tutu. "Gaaaaahhhh! I'm still wearing doll clothes!" She screeched as she ran home to find regular clothes.

Gray, Natsu, Levy, Happy, and Erza were laughing.

"Very good show." A mage's voice whipered so no one would hear. "Perhaps another would be fantastic." He said as he looked to the five laughing mages. "Hahahahahaha!"

**THE END**!

I **hope you enjoyed that randomness. So review and rate if you want. And i'll see you soon!**

**-BloosyTeddyBear**


End file.
